mask that covers everything
by elusiveangel35
Summary: Naruto's POV to his mask and some bits of his life. Slight naruhina if you would definitely squint


Mask

Well I am sure that most of you are waiting for the update of the narutos snapping point but don't worry I am going to update much more this time since it is summer vacation but I just thought of this one shot.

Sorry if it is a bit angsty but well the mood really is like that.

On to the story!!

(this is written on Naruto prospective)

LINE BREAK

_Why cant they just look past the demon and just think that I am myself?_

_Did they think that I will always put up with this shit?_

_Did they think that my patience is enough to last for an eternity?_

_If they did then they are all idiots!!!_

_My so called friends don't even know that I am wearing a mask I mean my mask is too much of an idiot I cant believe that they wouldn't look beyond it!! Even kakashi-sensei didn't know that I am not really happy._

_Ironic, life is truly so ironic..._

_He was the one who taught us to look underneath the underneath! Okay maybe some of them noticed it like hinata-chan!! Even though she may not show it but I know she suspects that I am hiding my true self. Sometimes I notice that she looks at me like I was some sort of a pitiful child. Maybe she really does know me since one time she pulled me away from all of them and said "I will always stand by you no matter what Naruto-kun even if you have a very dark secret to keep."_

_I know she loves me and somewhat I cant help but feel the same always maybe one day I might be able to tell her the secret about the kyuubi and maybe she wouldn't run away from me in fear._

_But still getting back to the topic, those people thought that I am a happy fool. THEY ARE THE FOOLS!!! Do they even think that somebody would still be so happy and so cheerful after the suffering that they experienced from being a scapegoat that they should be a hero!_

_Sure they may suffer from losing their families and friends but I am the one who suffered the most from the attack._

_They were not the one who lost their parents that day._

_They were not the one whose childhood was lost due to the fact that instead of being a child with parents or at least with love. I didn't have any of those._

_They were not the one who became the scapegoat of the village._

_They were not the one who have to be on the alert as always just because of their 'home' trying to attempt to kill them._

_They didn't have to try to mask any of their feelings._

_They didn't have to keep their secrets from their friends._

_They were not the ones who were afraid that their friends would try to abandon them when the time came that he might have had to tell them his secrets._

_And most of all they were not the one who have to hide their own true self._

_I'm getting sick of all this crap. Demon here and demon there they don't even know what they are talking about!_

_Just because I am all smiles they always think 'oh he is smiling then that means he must be happy.' Bullshit!_

_If they would only look deep into my eyes they would see…._

_The hurt,_

_The pain,_

_The suffering,_

_The fear of betrayal,_

_The mistrust,_

_And the loss of will to live._

_Even if they say that I am always cheerful I am still a human and I still have my limits to what I could take. Some times I just wish that I would die at least I would not have to bear with the glares and the taunts._

_At least I would be able to control my temper and not lose control of it. But sometimes you must not let the temptation to die let you succumb to it._

_But there are things that I have sometimes thought, I would just imagine in a world which there is no kyuubi and my mother and father is still alive. I would be spoiled and maybe I might be even more of an ass than the teme._

_I would not have had met the people I meet today and for that part I am grateful for the kyuubi not that I would admit it outloud._

_My mask sometimes really confuses me sometimes I think positive and sometimes I think negatively. Just like what happened earlier. Mostly the people who know me never really know me. They never knew that I like gardening and they never knew that I am wearing a mask._

_Even if sometimes I am desperate for all of them to know my mask and my secrets but most of the times I am afraid of what their response would be. I would wonder if they would be mad or they would simply outright just treat me like what the other villagers do. Yeah, I really am a coward right?_

_But I wish someday they would understand that I am a human mostly for the villagers and that I still have feelings. Someday I hope that they will figure out a way to get my mask off because I don't know if I am still me anymore. I don't even know if I can take the crap or some things that the villagers do to abuse me._

_I really do hope and wish that they would save me from my mask and thaw out the ice and heal the wounds of my heart just so that I can be myself again. _

_I just wish for the last thing is that it wouldn't be too late._

LINE BREAK

Well how did it go? Was it a bit confusing or was it really confusing?

Anyway please REVIEW!!!!


End file.
